Duel Test: Jaden Vs Fairy
by storycreator88
Summary: Jaden ends up in a forced duel against Joan by Chancellor Sheperd. It turns out that Joan is actually Joan of Arc and St. Joan, since Duel Monsters were used in her time, she had a vision that involves Winged Kuriboh.


Jaden Vs. St. Joan

Jaden summons Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode, plays a facedown and ends his turn.

St. Joan summons Shining Angel in attack mode, now she attacks Elemental Hero Avian with Shining Angel, which reduces Jaden's Life Points to 3600 (4000-400 [1400-1000]), Jaden activates Hero Signal, which lets him special summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode, so St. Joan ends her turn.

Jaden summons Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode, now he attacks Shining Angel with Elemental Hero Sparkman, reducing St. Joan's Life Points to 3800 (4000-200 [1600-1400]), but St. Joan activates Shining Angel's effect, which lets her special summon Winged Egg of New Life in attack mode, so Jaden ends his turn.

St. Joan sacrifices Winged Egg of New Life to summon Iris, the Earth Mother in attack mode, now he attacks Elemental Hero Sparkman with Iris, the Earth Mother, which reduces Jaden's Life Points to 2800 (3600-800 [2400-1600]) and St. Joan ends her turn.

Jaden plays Pot of Greed, which lets him draw 2 cards, then he plays Polymerization, which lets him fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode, which he activates her special effect, where St. Joan's Life Points is reduced to 2800 (3800-1000), then he plays a facedown and ends his turn.

St. Joan plays Stop Defense, which switches Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster to attack mode, now she attacks Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster with Iris the Earth mother, but Jaden activates De-Fusion, which him send Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster to the Graveyard and special summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman to the field in defense mode, so St. Joan plays a facedown and ends her turn.

Jaden sacrifices Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode, but St. Joan activates her trap card, Horn of the Heavens, which lets her sacrifice Iris, the Earth Mother to destroy Elemental Hero Bladedge and ends his turn.

St. Joan summons The Agent of Creation - Venus in attack mode, now she attacks Jaden directly with The Agent of Creation –Venus, which reduces his Life Points to 1200 (2800-1600), then she plays Trap Booster, which lets her discard Goddess of Whim to the Graveyard to activate Gravity Bind, which prevents all 4 star or higher monsters from attacking and St. Joan ends her turn.

Jaden summons Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode, Elemental Hero Wildheart's effect makes it unaffected by Gravity Bind, then he equips Elemental Hero Wildheart with Cyclone Boomerang increases its ATK Points to 2000 (1500+500), now Jaden attacks The Agent of Creation - Venus with Elemental Hero Wildheart, which reduces St. Joan's Life Points to 2400 (2800-400 [2000-1600]), plays a facedown, Mirage of Nightmare and Jaden ends his turn.

St. Joan's turn, which Mirage of Nightmare lets Jaden draw 3 cards and activates Emergency Provision to let Jaden destroy Mirage of Nightmare and increase his Life Points to 2200 (1200+1000), so St. Joan removes The Agent of Creation – Venus and Shining Angel to summon Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode, Heavy Storm destroying Cyclone Boomerang and Gravity Bind, now she attacks Elemental Hero Wildheart with Soul of Purity and Light, which reduces Jaden's Life Points to 700 (1200-500 [2000-1500]) and she ends her turn.

Jaden summons Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode, equips Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster, which increases its ATK points to 1600 (800+800), then he plays Skyscraper, which increases Elemental Hero Bubbleman's ATK Points to 2600 (1600+1000), but St. Joan activates Soul of Purity and Light's effect, which reduces Elemental Hero Bubbleman's ATK to 2300 (2600-300). Jaden attacks Soul of Purity and Light with Elemental Hero Bubbleman, which reduces St. Joan's Life Points to 2100 (2400-300 [2300-2000]) and he ends his turn.

St. Joan summons Spirit of the Harp in defense mode and ends her turn.

Jaden summons Wroughtwiler in defense mode and ends his turn.

St. Joan Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, plays End of the World which lets her sacrifice Spirit of the Harp and Dancing Fairy to summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion in attack mode, she also plays Mystical Space Typhoon destroy Skyscraper, which reduces Elemental Hero Bubbleman's ATK to 1600 (2600-1000), now she attacks Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Ruin, the Queen of Oblivion, but Jaden activates Bubble Blaster's effect, by sending it to the Graveyard, Elemental Hero Bubbleman is not destroyed and damage is reduced to 0, so St. Joan ends her turn.

Jaden switches Elemental Hero Bubbleman to defense mode and ends his turn.

St. Joan attacks Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, which activates its ability to attack Wroughtwiler again, even though Wroughtwiler's effect is activated having Jaden take Polymerization and Elemental Hero Avian return to his hand and St. Joan ends her turn.

Jaden plays Graceful Charity, which lets him draw 3 cards and discard 2 (Elemental Hero Necroshade and Super Junior Confrontation), then he plays Dark Factory of Mass Production to bring back Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Sparkman from his Graveyard to his hand, then he plays Polymerization by fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode and another Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman in attack mode. Now Jaden activates Shining Flare Wingman's effect, which its ATK increases to 5500 (2500+300*10) for each Elemental Hero in the Graveyard, now Jaden attacks Ruin, Queen of Oblivion with Shining Flare Wingman, which reduces St. Joan's Life Points to 0 (2100-2200 [5500-2300]).

Jaden wins.


End file.
